tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Mushrinkton
His chase/fight theme is Bustling Noisily - Mario Party 5 Music Extended Sir Mushrinkton is RED Spy TF2 freak created by wikia user Chaos Sorcerer Appearance Sir Mushrinkton appears as a RED Spy with Fammiliar Fez (without glasses) and Reader's Choice. He would be always seen wielding a glass and bottle of his super wine while sitting in his seat. Personality Sir Mushrinkton appears as polite and nice man. He would greet any guest that comes across his house, offering them a glass of his wine and tour through his house which is quite a very big one. Even through his nice personality he gets very upset if someone spills his wine which he refers to as a very rare kind and if someone spills it on him it may result in him trying to hurt the person that did it to him because he is both sensitive if someone spills his wine or messes his suit. It also appears Sir Mushrinkton knows about his other more beast like personality and tries to actualy feed it by wasting time of his own guests until night comes. Abilities and Powers Sir Mushrinkton only abilities are that his stomach acid is 20 times more acidic then average human so he cannot get sick if he consumes something rotten or sick meat, vegetables etc. This acid is even able to corrode steel and other metals. Sir Mushrinkton can also change his appearance when he outside the planet of freaks into something else like new alien lifeform. He also can transform himself to a beast that has 10 times his strengh, agility and posseses more abilities. This ability was confirmed that it can even prock when he dies. Faults and weaknesses Sir Mushrinkton is weak as average human himself. This leaves him too vulnerable to any kind of damage someone can affect on him. The Beast The Beast's stalking theme is Freddy Kruegers theme from Nightmare on Elm Street. Appearance The Beast appears as BLK Medic wearing Blighted Beak, Toadstool Topper, Angel of Death and Templar's Spirit (All painted in A Distinctive Lack of Hue) and without his Medic Pack. Personality The Beast is probably a transformation of Sir Mushrinkton into his darker self. The Beast was proven to mainly stalk his victims and hunt them while they are still in Sir Mushrinkton's house. It is unknown if Sir Mushrinkton is conscious while he is in this state. Beast has been proved to be mainly attacking about midnight suffocating his victims mainly. As a mark that was beast's job, on victims would then grow mushrooms that would slowly decompose the body. Powers and Abilities The beast appears much stronger then Sir Mushrinkton and may be stronger then an ordinary human as well but probably weaker then other freaks. His speed and agility was buffed also to point where he could outrun a normal scout. He was also proven to be an expert on climbing walls and other structures as well. Whats special about Beast is that his blood is somewhat highly corrosive to organisms and to some metals as well. This blood probably evolutionate from constant drinking of Sir Mushrinkton's special wine that was also been proven to be corrosive to smaller organizms. As his face could tell his main ability is to spread and probably manipulate mushrooms. He can spread the mushrooms through his mushroom like topper that holds up to hundreds if not even thousands of mushrooms spores. This spores are used to suffocate victims as well. If the spores are mixed with his blood though it would rapidly grow and it would then explode spreading thousands of spores around where it did. These spores are also special in that if they are left unchecked they would parasite on the hosts body, killing him and then decomposing him. Beast is also immune to his own spores. Faults and Weaknesses Major weakness of Beast is that he is very flammable. That means that any freak that possesed the power of fire, magma etc. can easily bring him down. Beast mainly begins to hunt his prey at 21 o'clock and ends about 6 am and mainly Beast keeps himself at the range of the house. This means as long a person keeps away from the house he cannot be threaten by the Beast. When victim finds himself at the end of week at the right time (5:55 am) when house is teleporting to different location and probably universe he will not be teleported with it as long as he is not in the house itself but outside. This could also outrage the Beast because he didnt get his prey and got himself stuck on the other side of the planet or even find himself at the different planet. House of Sir Mushrinkton Appearance House of Sir Mushrinkton appears as Mann Manor´s main house that was repaired. It would also appear that it has lower levels like sewers that go deeper and deeper that it is unknown if they even ever end. Abilities This house even when looking like any normal house has its own set of abilities. This house has something like a very large shield around it, unseen by someones eye. This shield isnt dangerous to humans or other living creatures and plant live by themselves but it may try to destroy foreign things that dont belong there such as bags, glass, rocks, metals etc. and only way how to harm the house is from inside. House is also somewhat a warping/teleporting through almost every universe that exists. It will always go somewhere else after the end of week and at 5:55 am. This teleportation will not carry any organisms or objects that did not belong in it and leave them there. Category:RED Team Category:Freaks made by Chaos Sorcerer